


Come, save me

by HU_shipper



Series: J-Deuce poems (the world's biggest cringe festival) [2]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Could be anyone's POV even tho I had Jay in mind, M/M, The product of a boring chem class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/HU_shipper
Summary: I'm still sorry for these...things





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sorry for these...things

Years have passed, and my love,  
I am still not over you,  
On weaker days I just hope that  
You might still love me too.

We both fucked up, I admit that  
It was my fault as well,  
But baby, please come back to me,  
Don't make me live this hell.

I want to kiss you one more time  
And just hold you tight,  
Just like I used to do before,  
Every single night.

I know I'm weak, all I can say  
Is I didn't mean to let go,  
Please come, save me and I'll try to be  
That man you used to know.


End file.
